Feeling Numb With You
by cloudLESSnights
Summary: Slash,M/M- Will does something Jem wouldn't expect he would do; leave him. Will/Jem. *Just writing this for my own pleasure, maybe for you, too. Maybe a solid plot. Thanks.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should be writing my Spanish essay right now, but I had this story idea from a dream, after reading the _Clockwork Prince_, hehe ^^. And I must put it somewhere. So here it is. Though I don't know if I should continue this or not, so I'm just going to keep it a 1000 short-story (just in case).**

**~*Story takes place in the more modern world.~M/M~I WARNED YOU~M/M~FUCKING SLASH~***

* * *

For the past few days, Jem felt someone staring at him. But once he turned around, the was no one around him except for Will. Once again he felt it. Jem scribbled across the page of his homework, glancing up. No one. Will had a strange flicker in his eyes, but Jem didn't notice. He sighed.

"Something wrong, James?"

Jem shook his head, running his fingers through his silver hair. "I keep feeling that someone's staring at me."

Will chuckled, lighting up his blue eyes. "Have you been sleeping well? You've been studying a lot lately."

A slight blush dotted Jem's cheeks. He didn't want to tell Will that he was trying to keep up with Will's grades. Will always took the appearance of a gangly student, but he was at the top of his classes. Jem has been in the shadow of Will since they were little. It seemed like every time Jem caught up, Will was already several steps ahead. Jem felt useless. He couldn't do anything as simple as caring for himself. There would always be someone there to _help_ him. Like he was a kid.

"Yeah. I've been busy with all the tests and everything." Jem looked out the window, admiring the view of the campus. Today was a lazy day. Not many students came, since it was the end of the week. He soaked in the peacefulness of the library.

Will glanced at his friend. The sun illuminated the paleness of Jem's skin. He noticed how graceful the violinist's fingers were; just tracing idle shapes on the table. It mesmerized Will. The doodling stopped. Will looked at Jem's face, he was staring at him. Sliver eyes and blue eyes bore into each other. Jem cut it off first. He gathered his materials and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Will quickly balanced his books, and rushed after the retreating silver head. "James!" Right then, the bell rang. Will lost Jem in the rush of people. He bit his lip, he had to wait until they met again after school.

The blue-eyed male sprawled out on the football field's bleachers. He propped up a history textbook, trying to reread it. Will sucked on lollipop. He forgot to bring some money for lunch, again. Charlotte, his and Jem's caretaker, didn't feel like sending out Sophie to deliver homemade lunches this week. Jem and Will lived separately. They didn't want to burden Charlotte. But they also didn't want to live together. Actually, it was Jem who would not live with Will. He wanted independence. Charlotte refused to let the teen live by himself. In the end, she gave in from Jem's silent treatment. Will snickered. The two friends lived a few streets from each other, two different apartments, but close enough so that Will could check Jem. So much for independence.

Will heard Jem's voice gradually coming closer, along with a female voice. It was Tessa. She was giggling at something, her arm looped around Jem's. A small thing flickered in Will. It was so small that he barely noticed it. But he did. It was jealousy. What the hell? Will scrunched his face in disgust. What was there to be jealous about?

He peeked out from under his book. Tessa was leaving. Jem waved, a small smile on his lips. Will quietly placed the book down and went down the bleachers.

Jem still haven't noticed him yet. Will was about to pounce, but stopped midway.

"Trying to scare me again?" Jem asked, not turning around.

Will sat down, defeated. He pulled out the lollipop, making a _pop_ with his lips. "How do you do that?"

"If you stop being so immature, or maybe have new techniques that can actually scare me, until then, nothing will scare me." Jem sat next to him.

Will leaned back. "Can I do something that isn't meant to scare you?"

Jem laughed. "I don't see the fun in that."

"Can I?"

Jem shrugged.

Will pulled Jem by his necktie. He pushed the lollipop though the pale lips, and took it back out. Will pressed his lips on Jem's. It wasn't intentional, but Jem had his mouth open when Will kissed him.

Jem felt the hot tongue rub against his. He moaned into the dark-haired's mouth. It tasted like cherries. The sweet flavor of candy. Jem tried to push Will away, but his hands failed him. He felt weak. The kiss took away his strength. Instead, he clutched to Will's shirt. Will deepened the kiss, his fingers lacing into the silver hair.

They both pulled back gasping for air. Jem's hair ruffled, his tie loose, and his face flushed. A cold chill settled over Will. He realized the things he did that could cost his friendship.

"James, I'm so sor-"

Jem attacked Will's lips. "Say my name again," he said in between kisses._  
_

"James."

Jem shuddered. "Never mind, don't say it."

Will leaned in. His lips pressed against Jem's ear. _"James."_

The thin hands gripped Will's arms.

_"James."_

Will kissed the sensitive lips, once more. He tongued the pale teen, only caring for what was happening now. Jem placed his trembling hands on Will's legs, near a noticeable bulge. Jem's arms were about to give out under him.

Will hummed, he wanted those fingers to come closer.

The corners of Jem's lips lifted. He knew what could make Will hum. He grounded his palms on Will's legs, slowly moving closer.

Jem was so close to touching that bulge. So close, but he stopped. Jem looked at his watch. His eyes widened, and he pulled away. He grabbed his bag and stood up. Will held onto the sleeve of his friend.

"I have band practice," Jem said.

"I don't want you to go yet." Hurt flashed in those blue eyes.

Jem chewed his bottom lip, looking at the school and back at Will.

"Is playing your violin more important than me?"

Jem looked at Will, surprise written all over his face. "I- wait- no- I mean, you're important. Yes, but-"

Will let go. He ran up the bleachers and shoved whatever in, and came back down. He shouldered past a stricken Jem. Jem knew he had to say something, say anything or he'd lose Will. But no words could come out.

It was a nightmare coming true. Will was finally leaving Jem behind. Jem can't catch up. Will was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nanana, BATMAN - BATMAN~! Keke, how was everyone's week? Thank you to the lovelies who reviewed, followed, favorited and read.**

**Disclaimer: NO, I do not fucking own Will or Jem. Characters belong to Cassandra Clare. If I did own those two hotties, from my OWN opinion, there would be a Tess, but she would only be an extra character; and the book would be RATED ADULT & GAY. ;)**

* * *

"Mmpf, look at that ass." Gabriel hummed.

Will and Gabriel sat on the tennis court, waiting to get subbed in. Today was a sunny day for Phys. Ed.

Will traced the blonde's trail to an ass. Tessa's ass, and _his._ It has been a couple of weeks since the day Will left Jem at the football field. Jem never once attempted to apologize or anything like that.

Jem bent down to pick up a tennis ball. A passing student slapped his ass nice and hard. Jem straightened up, blushing a delicate pink. Will tightened his grip on the tennis racket. Moon-shaped marks formed on his palm. Will got up and walked out of the tennis court.

"Herondale! Come back here!" the teacher called out.

Will ignored the shouts of the chubby man and threw the racket behind him. As he rounded the corner of the chain-linked fence of the court, he saw Jem looking at him. Those silver eyes filled with worry. _Bullshit, _Will thought.

School ended in a blur. Jem was walking with the Lightwood by his side. They looked like a couple. Will clenched his jaw, his eye twitching. He felt as if a vein on his forehead was going to pop. Will looked forward and shouldered through the mass. He bumped into Gideon, but kept walking, not caring that the blond just muttered a cuss.

Something caught onto his sweater sleeve. Will turned around and saw Jem. He had on a pleading face, his silver eyes filled with sadness. Jem quickly shoved a piece of paper in Will's pocket before Will could shake him off.

Will watched the silver head retreat back to Gideon. Will faced forward and let his feet guide him home.

Jem dropped his bag on the floor and flicked on the light.

He screamed.

Will was sitting on the couch with his iPod in his lap. He stood up, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "You asked; I'm here."

Jem shifted his feet. He was unprepared. He thought Will wouldn't come. His hopes were already given up, but here Will was.

"I- er- um- I want you t- I don't want you to hate me anymore," Jem mumbled, feeling embarassed that it sounded lame.

Will felt a pang in his chest, but his face did not show it. He wanted Jem back. He truly did. But before his wanting side could answer, "Yeah? Is that it? I have things to do, too."

Jem looked at his friend startled, then sad, then straight-faced. "Yes, it is."

Will hated that blank stare. He loathed it. If he could, he would erase it from the face of Earth. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That fucking blank face. It pisses me off," Will said.

Jem gestured to the apartment door. "You said you needed to go somewhere."

Will pushed the iPod in his pocket and walked to the door. Jem followed behind.

The freezing breeze of the night blew through the half-open door.

"Aren't you go-"

Will brushed his lips across the pale ones. His hand on the door handle dropped, letting it close by itself. Will circled his arms around the shorter boy's waist. Their bodies pressed up against each other, sharing heat.

Jem tried to take a step back, but tripped. He fell on the floor, landing on his back. His body sprawled out on the white rug, face flushed. Will studied the scene. Jem looked like last time. But this time, it looked more _sexual?_ Yes, it was. Jem looked incredibly sexy. The way his silver hair fanned out under his head sent a hot shiver through Will's body. The way Jem's chest heaved up and down, trying to get oxygen, made Will hot. The way his t-shirt pulled up slightly and showed a bit of pale skin made Will want to attack the defenseless silver head.

"Get- out- now," Jem said.

Will got on top of Jem, acting as if no one said anything. The blonde straddled Jem down. Will grazed his thigh against Jem's crotch.

"Ngh-" Jem arched his back off the rug, trying to get closer to Will.

"I thought you said you wanted me to get out."

"Sadist," Jem mumbled. He hid his face in the crook of his arm.

Will laced his hands with Jem's. The calloused hands fit perfectly with the graceful pianist's.

Jem watched the hands be turned back and forth, stroked, and kissed. "You always had a thing with hands."

Will chuckled into the laced hands. He kissed the pale fingers with his warm lips. Jem squirmed under him.

"Stop," Jem whispered.

Will took in two fingers and sucked them slowly. He gave his attention to each. His tongue traveled down, up, down. Will dropped the hands and suddenly pulled Jem up so that he sat in the bigger one's lap. The calloused hands slipped up Jem's shirt. Jem shivered.

"Take off your pants."

Jem shook his head. His hands pushed at Will's chest.

"Why not?" Will asked. He nipped at Jem's neck.

Jem shook his head again.

Will sighed and got up. His arms still held onto Jem. Will carried the lighter boy to the couch and dropped him down.

"Since nothing's going to happen, I'm going home. I still have a few assignments to do."

Jem quickly grabbed Will's wrist. Was Will going to leave him again? Tears welled up in the corners of Jem's eyes. "Don't," he whispered.

Will smirked and kneeled in front of Jem. "I thought big boys weren't supposed to cry." His sleeve dabbed at the tears.

"I'm not crying."

"Whatever you say."

They stayed in that position. Sounds of the city filled the apartment's silence. Police sirens. Cars honking and tires screeching. A few kids yelling. It was annoying, but peaceful.

Will sat down. His legs were aching. "So... how long is this going to continue?"

"It ends now. It's late, go home," Jem said, his old self recovered.

Will leaned forward. "Where's my kiss?"

Jem frowned. "Go home, you kid."

Will leaned forward even more. Their noses were touching.

Jem's heart raced. It was weird. He never felt like this. The beating of his heart pounded in his ears. Could Will hear it?

"Where is it?"

Jem pressed his lips together, tensing up.

Will hooked his fingers around the loops of Jem's jeans. He towered over him. "You're either going to give me my fucking kiss or I'm going to pull these down, full on pound you until you burst and let you regret not giving me it."

Jem relaxed. His curled fists uncurled. He wrapped his arms around Will's neck and pulled him down. Jem tried his best to copy Will's experienced kisses, but he didn't need to. Will took over. His tongue sent electrifying shudders through Jem's body.

His bottom was reacting to the kiss. Jem pressed his legs together, willing erection to go away. But Will didn't do that to his erection. He didn't even notice he had one.

Will's bulge rubbed against Jem's knee. He moaned.

"I can't take this anymore," Will groaned.

Jem watched Will move to the other side of the room. His body bent over shivering.

"I'll see you tomorrow, James."

Will went out the door without looking back.

Jem sat on the couch, still speechless. He dropped his hands on his lap, still taking in what just happened. Something wet poked at his hands.

He was still aroused. Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Where is this story going? I have no fucking clue. Any ideas? Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey fellow readers, curious passers, etc! I'm continuing this because I'm actually curious of how this story goes. (Actually, I'm curious how I will write Will's and Jems's sex scene hehehe.)**

* * *

Jem received texts from Will hourly. It started this morning until now. The texts weren't anything specific except for the fact that each one was weirder than the last. One read,"What should I paint?"

"I want to paint you naked."

"I'm craving pizza now."

"I wonder how it feels like to fuck an animal."

"I saw a post once where someone caught a guy fucking a goat and forced him to marry her. Lol."

Jem had to lock his phone in his locker after the text about how chicken eggs got fertilized.

He sat quietly at a table in the library. It was afternoon, study period. Jem was in the middle of reading about signs of kidney failure when Will wrapped his arms around Jem's shoulders. Will touched the tip of Jem's ear with his tongue, and coating it whole. Jem leaned forward to get away; Will tightened his hold.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Will whispered.

Jem suppressed a shiver. "How am I supposed to answer your goat-fucking text?"

Will sat down, his bag thrown on the table. "Sorry. After last night - "

Jem clasped his hand over Will's mouth. There were people around us!

Will raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth, two fingers fell in. His tongue worked around them. It sucked and dipped in between, taking the silver head's attention.

Jem, of course, watched. That tongue that worked in his mouth was expertly around his fingers. Curious, Jem held the tongue between his fingers. He stretched it all the way out. His fingers, slick with saliva, pressed down. Will winced.

"Vat arg hu doeng?" Will managed out.

Jem shrugged and let go. He stuck the two fingers in his mouth, tasting Will. Cherries, again.

"Candy is going to give you cavities."

"_You're_ going to give me cavities," Will murmured before his tongue disappeared in Jem's mouth.

"Mmm - "

Jem's heart raced, again. Will wrapped his arms around the skinny waist, his hands resting on Jem's ass. He kneaded it while pleasuring Jem's hungry mouth.

Jem managed a low throaty moan with his low supply of oxygen.

Will leaned back, letting his boyfriend (?), partner (?) catch his breath. His hand kept on messaging the ass, refusing to let go.

"I want you to feel how it feels like for me right now."

"Like what?" Jem asked.

"Like you're unable to move. Like all of your senses shut down completely to a single touch from the one you like so much."

Jem tried to think of an answer, but this was too fast. So he just laid his head on Will's shoulder, gnawing on his lip.

"Sorry if that was too early. It's true though."

* * *

The two went their separate ways; Will to the book store, Jem to the super market.

After that parting, Will was distant. He didn't meet up with Jem during study hall, or text him as much. Jem knew he made a mistake, again. He should have thought of something quickly, but wouldn't it be like lying to Will?

Jem thought about what he could have done. He was so out of it that he forgot about his pasta sauce brewing in the pot. He reached for the spoon, forgetting that it was in the pot itself. Jem reached into the pot, his fingers wrapped around it. _Cling, cling, cling. _

"Shit!" Jem swore. He turned on the sink. Cold water cool down the burned fingers. Luckily, they were his left. Jem grabbed a towel and dampened it with water. He wrapped it around the burned areas.

Jem was about to take out the emergency kit, but there was a knock at the door. He strode quickly to the door and swung it open. Jem took in the cold wind first then looked up. Will stood in front of him staring at the towel.

"Accident?"

Jem shook his head. "It's nothing."

Will pushed past Jem. He entered the kitchen, taking in the mess. Tomato sauce splattered across the floor. A now cold spoon sat innocently in the middle of the mess. Will tiptoed around the mess. He flicked off the stove, while tearing out some paper towels. He crouched down and cleaned the mess.

Jem awkwardly stood at the entrance, watching the large boy clean his kitchen with care.

Will stood up. He admired his work. He turned around, smiling until he saw Jem still standing there with the blood soaked towel.

"Sit," he commanded.

Jem sat on one side of the granite counter and Will the other. Will peeled open the towel and threw it in the sink. He inspected the burn marks. He grunted. Will opened the kit, searching for an antibiotic cream. Will ripped open an alcohol sheet. He wiped down all the burns. It stung to the point that Jem's eyes watered.

They went at this for hours; Jem yelping and Will telling him to hold still. After the last bandage, Will kissed each one.

"Better?"

Jem shook my head.

"Then what will?"

Jem pulled his collar with my uninjured hand closer. Jem kissed him. His tongue licked Will's always moist lips, asking for permission to enter. Jem didn't need to. Will opened, meeting with Jem.

Will moaned, his hand cupped the back of Jem's head, deepening the kiss.

"I wasn't really expecting you doing this. I thought I would just come, get my games and leave."

"Shut up and tongue me more," Jem said.

He smashed his lips against Will, who was wide-eyed.

* * *

Will left with his lips swollen and his erection throbbing. He couldn't help but wondering when Jem would take care of Will's arousal caused by his sudden attacks. Will imagined Jem giving head. That small mouth and hot tongue... Will shuddered, scared that if he kept thinking about that he'd start coming in his jeans, on the bus.

* * *

**A/N: Finished this at two in the morning... During the hurricane... LOL KEEPING MYSELF ENTERTAINED ;D.**


	4. Chapter 4

The two sat together at a park bench. The windy day made people bring out their scarfs and knit hats. A few couples walked with their arms linked together, smiling. Will glanced at Jem, who was sipping on hot coffee. Will watched Jem's hands wrap around the cup tightly. He wanted to hold those hands and lace them together. But Will was still unsure if they were going out or just friends with benefits.

"Is there something on my face?" Jem asked.

"No. I just like looking at you."

Jem blushed, setting down his coffee. He noticed Will looking at his hands. So Jem held Will's cold hands and blew warm air on them. Will had this pulling and pushing feeling inside him. It was telling him to ask Jem if there was anything between them.

Jem looked up at Will. He was tugging nervously at his scarf. "Do you want to say anything?"

Will pulled his hands back, startled. "Er - no - not really..."

"Just tell me." Jem smiled warmly.

"I don't think it's a good time to," Will said, laughing uneasily.

Jem frowned. "No, seriously just tell me!"

Will sighed. "Are we going out?"

Jem's eyes widened. "Oh - uh - erm - I - "

"I knew it," Will mumbled. "I'll see you later, James." He picked out a dried leaf stuck to his laces and got up.

Jem quickly held onto Will. "Don't. Please."

"I just have to sort things out."

Will softy pulled Jem's hand down and walked away.

Again. It was happening again. But Will will come back again, like last time, right?

Jem walked home after Will disappeared from the park. He went to Will's apartment. He didn't know why he was there. But he knew something had to happen. Jem pressed the doorbell. He waited in front of the door for an hour. Will wasn't home, but Jem stood in the hallway, waiting.

* * *

Will walked up and down streets. He didn't bother reading street names. He didn't care where he was. Will just needed to think.

He stopped in front of a mini café. The store seemed like a nice peaceful place, and it was. Will entered. Little chimes on the door chimed when Will pulled it open. A nice woman smiled at him.

"Welcome to Charie Cafe. I'm Nenny. What can I get you today, honey?"

Will followed Nenny who gave him a quick tour of the pastries in the display counter. Cute little decorative ones, chocolate filled, colorful cookies adorned with fall leaves and frosted acorns. Will ordered the plainest ones, making Nenny question him.

"What type of person doesn't like sweets?"

Will forced a smile. "I'll order some different ones next time."

Nenny waved him off. "Enjoy your first time here, honey."

Will thanked her and took a seat next to the large window.

He wondered why there weren't a lot if people here, even though many pass by here. Will did a quick scan of the room. A girl sat by herself Skyping a boyfriend or so, a couple feeding each other, and a customer walking in. Seeing the couple made Will's mood dampen. Would him and Jem ever do that? _James._

The customer who came in was Gideon. The Lightwood sat across from the dark-head.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gideon flashed his pearl whites. "I'm just confirming a gossip."

Will sighed. "Of course. It's not like you're here to have a lovely chat about life."

"Let's just get straight to the point. They are saying you and James are going out. What's the _truth_ truth?"

"We are not going out, apparently," Will mumbled the last part.

"So what is going in between you two?"

"I don't know. I asked him today but he was unsure. Wait, why am I answering this?"

"Because I'm incredibly irresistible."

"You're joking."

Gideon shook his head seriously. "I believe I am in many desires of women and men.

"Oh my gosh.." Will swept his hand down his face, annoyed.

Gideon mixed spoonfuls of sugar into his tea, while chatting about nothing. Will shut out the blonde.

Jem's face popped into his mind. The smile Jem made when he was with Will made Will's heart melt. But what if that smile was never to be his? What if that smile was just a common smile Jem made when he was with all of his friends? Would Will ever own that smile?

Gideon left after he noticed that Will wasn't listening to him.

"Finally."

Nenny was cleaning up the café, ready to close it for the afternoon. "Are you going home already, honey?"

"Yes. Thank you, Nenny."

"Come back soon. You better order something other than those sugar cookies!"

Will smiled and walked out. He tightened the scarf so that it covered his mouth and nose. The chilly breeze swept through the scarf anyways.

* * *

_ Ding. _

Will stepped out of the elevator. He dug in his pockets for the keys to his apartment. A small figure curled up across from his door.

"Are you okay?" Will nudge the person's shoulder slightly. They fell over, their hood pulled back.

It was Jem. He had his eyes closed, sleeping.

"Shit." Will opened his apartment and carried the silver-head in.

Jem was incredibly cold, and considering that Jem had a weak body, he was far from just cold. Will brought out all the blankets he had and wrapped Jem up.

Will sat on the floor by his bed, his laptop on his lap. He looked over his shoulder once a while to check Jem.

He was in the middle of reading an article when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Jem pressed his lips along the side of Will's neck. Will shuddered, the laptop falling to the floor.

Will jumped on the bed and pinned down Jem. "Why are you doing this?"

Jem cupped Will's face. "I'm sorry for not thinking about what type of relationship we have."

"James." Will kissed Jem hard, thirsty for him.

His hand ripped open Jem's button-up and pants. He rubbed the growing erection, earning lusty moans.

"Will, slow down," Jem whispered. He held Will's hands from yanking open his boxers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but -"

Jem chuckled. "I shouldn't be the one to say that, since I'm the one who's worried about you leaving."

Will laced his fingers through Jem's messy hair. "I like you, a lot."

"Me, too." Jem shyly smiled.

"Can that pass off as 'will you go out with me?'"

Jem pulled Will down in for another kiss. He arched his back off the bed, body begging to be touched.

"I guess it can."

* * *

**A/N: Hm. Thanks for the people who read and all of those stuff! Maybe next chapter will have some ACTION, if you know what I mean. REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WILL BANG THE ASDJKL OUT OF SEXY JEM!~~ ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

"When are we going to go to third base?" Will asked Jem, irritated. They were sleeping in Will's bed, doing nothing that should be done in your boyfriend's bed.

Jem rolled over on his side, groaning. "If you can wait 2 years, you can most definitely wait another week."

"But - "

Jem silenced Will. His hand clamped over Will's mouth. His lips were wet and moist, warm. Will pulled Jem's hand off and pulled Jem on top of his body.

"What are you doing?" the silver-head mumbled.

Will started to rock his hips. A growing erection prodded at Jem's thigh, close to his hole. "Nothing, really. I'm just trying to relieve this, you don't have to do anything, James."

Jem scooched back. He settled himself on Will's knees, far from the tent in his pajamas. He grabbed the blanket near the bottom of the bed and filled in the distance he made between them.

"Don't do that, baby."

"Don't call me that."

Will curled his finger, telling Jem to come closer. Jem stubbornly shook his head.

Will smiled. "I won't do anything. So don't be scared."

"Liar," Jem whispered.

"You're making me sad, James. Just come here for a sec." Will intertwined their hands together, softly tugging Jen closer.

Jem cautiously climbed closer up Will. He stopped, sitting on Will's stomach.

Will gripped Jem's hips and slowly pushed Jem's shirt up.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything." Jem shivered. The room was warm and Will's fingers were cold.

"I'm not doing anything inappropriate," Will hummed. His fingers kneaded in the right places to make Jem arch his back or whimper.

"Do you like this?"

Jem shook his head. Though the erection in his pants said otherwise.

"How cute," Will mumbled and pressed his cheek to Jem's stomach.

He placed kisses here and there just to feel Jem writhe under his hands. _God, why did James have to be so incredibly sexy?_

Will nipped at Jem's sensitive neck to see how Jem would react.

"Nng - Will, stop - a-ah - " Jem's sweet voice moaned in Will's ear. Jem rolled his hips, making friction between his bulge and Will's thigh.

"Fuck, James," Will mumbled. He rubbed Jem's arousal. He could feel the dick pulse under his touch.

"Uuhn - nng - "

"How soaked are your boxers?"

Jem bit his lip and closed his eyes, focusing on the hand that was touching him. He didn't notice Will slip in a hand. Will brushed a fingertip across the wet fabric. _Woah._

"I want to see how wet you've got."

Jem got on his knees and slipped off his pants. His boxers were soaked, partially where his dick was. Jem's cock was erected enough that it peeked out of the band. Will hooked his fingers under the waistband and tugged them down. Will watched the cock twitch under his gaze. Cute.

Will pushed Jem down so that he sat down. Will parted Jem's legs for a better view and access. The blonde held the twitching member and slowly moved his hand.

"Ah - " Jem clutched the sheets tightly. It was too good.

Will held it a bit tighter and pumped it faster. The precum leaking from Jem's pink head lubricated Will's fingers, making the movement easier. Jem started to buck his hips to meet Will's hand. The pale teen grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"A - ah, stop Will. I'm going to, NNG - " Wil tightened his hold and moved faster.

Jem's hand loosened. He didn't have the strength to do anything anymore. He felt like he was melting. The pleasure was taking over the poor boy's body. Jem let Will continue. He just wanted to come. The heat pooled up, making his stomach churn and his body to shudder.

"Nng - " Jem thrust his hips up as his cum came out. The semen stained Will's shirt. It dripped down Jem's cooling erection, and over the calloused fingers that were still holding the dick. "Sorry," Jem hoarsely whispered.

Will sat in between Jem's legs. He was still trying to process what the hell just happened. Always composed Jem just came into his hand. He noticed the white fluid seeping through his t-shirt. _Holy fuck._

* * *

Jem and Will took showers, got dressed and left for school. Jem couldn't get his mind off of what happened this morning. He couldn't. It was so embarrassing. He came in his best friend's hand for Heaven's sake. Will couldn't get his mind off of it either. Jem _came _in his hand. The one he spent half of his life with came by his hand. Jem came from Will's hand. Jem's flushed face was too cute to handle. Will blissfully sighed.

"You were - "

"Shut up," Jem mumbled and walked ahead Will.

Will smirked. Jem was incredibly cute.

* * *

Will waited for his silver-head to come out of the school. He felt happy and fidgety. The two could finally walk home as lovers. They could hold hands and act like couples.

But Jem thought differently.

"Why are you just waiting here?" Jem asked.

"So we can walk home together of course." Will smiled his rare smile. He reached for Jem's hand, who pulled back.

"It's embarrassing."

"But - "

"I have to go to practice. So you should go home first," Jem said quickly and walked off in the opposite direction.

Will frowned. He caught up to Jem. He grabbed his arm. "I'll stay behind with you. I'll wait."

Throughout band, Jem could feel a tingle on the back of his neck. He turned his violin to the side and saw Will's reflection lounging on a chair behind him. The brown-head kept leaning forward on his elbows, and blowing a stream of cold air to Jem's spine. Will wanted to have Jem in his arms right now. But he needed to be patient. Patience is always the answer. Will sighed.

"Stop it," Jem hissed.

"I'm bored, James."

"Who told you to come? It's ending in a few minutes anyways."

Will sat back in the chair, tipping it on its hind legs. He closed his eyes. Just a little nap before band ended. He buried his face in his scarf, getting comfortable.

_..._

"Will," a soft voice whispered. It sounded like his little sister. _Cecily._ He was trapped in a dark room. A cave. He was in a black nowhere. It was the same dream like every other night. It always started like this - Cecily calling him. Will knew how this dream went. It always ended with him falling in an endless black pit. But this time it felt different somehow.

He ran towards the voice, hoping to find his little sister. "Will." He turned around. "Will." Where was Cecily's voice coming from? A hand clasped his shoulder. Will grabbed the invisible hand and squeezed it.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He screamed out to the darkness. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Cecily whimpered. A hushed cry echoed around Will. Cecily was getting hurt. He couldn't let that happen. He ran towards her cry, but those invisible hands held onto him, pulling him in the opposite direction. Will thrashed at them. Will had to go save Cecily. He had to.

"Will."

He fought the hands harder.

"WILL."

He slowed down. Something was off. It wasn't Cecily's voice. It was deeper, familiar. The hands on him became thinner and more fragile. The black pigment became lighter, and lighter until it was a pale white. Small blisters covered each soft finger. Will knew these hands.

Will stopped fighting all together. "Who are you?"

"Will, wake up." A hand shook his shoulder lightly. "You're okay. Wake up."

Will stirred, his eyes slowly opening. "W-what? W-who?" He muttered.

Jem smiled at the wakening teen. His silver hair was out-of-place, and his hands red. Jem carefully pressed his hands on either side of Will's face.

Even with a thick scarf, a warm jacket, and heating in the band room, Will was cold. The dream shook him up so much. He didn't want to have an episode in front of Jem. Will had to be strong. Yet he welcomed Jem's warm hands.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered.

"Don't be. We're together and we're supposed to be there for each other. Even when the other doesn't want company." Jem kissed Will's forehead and smiled.

"Stop it, you're making me blush and numby," Will mumbled. He pulled Jem closer, so that the silver-head was standing in between his legs. Will pressed his face against Jem's waist.

"I guess that makes the two of us." Jem wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

* * *

A/N: Happy Late Thanksgiving~ I'm really thankful for all the people who read, followed, reviewed, and/or favorited. Thank you for all the support and motivation of you reading! (Heart)


	6. I'm sorry Author's Note

**A/N: If this story isnt updated on 2/14/13 (Valentines Day) then that means I've lost all inspiration for this story, and it will be discontinued. So far I have that VV written and well, I haven't touched that in months. I've been focusing my attention on a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic that should end soon, and when it does I'll get my ass working on this fanfic. I'm sorry. Thank you everyone who read up until now. Everyone who's still with me, I'll reward you with a good smutty, heart-thumping chapter when I return. Sorry everyone.**

* * *

The white pill nearly blended into Jem's skin. Jem stared at it before gulping it down with a glass of water. He set the glass cup down onto the countertop and took a seat on the couch.


End file.
